Lessons 2
by Serenity200571
Summary: A quick look at how Mark, Nikki and Jess are doing. A one shot story


It was just a game, or so she thought, something she had found on the net, you fought people to have them in your clan, you became their owner, their master. She loved the thrill of the fight and catching of her slaves. There was one who dominated the game, he took you completely over. She had heard rumours about him, but as she said it was all cyber space. He hadn't been able to break through her barriers on her defences as yet, logging on fuck he had been having a damn good try. She looked at his profile all was a picture of a reaper under it read "I Take Your Soul". He had attacked hard, which was unusual behaviour for him, she had watched him over the last few months, he was a good player, but she was better.

Yes he had a secret addiction, he enjoyed playing around on cyber space when he wasn't working or riding his bikes. It was safe as no one knew him, after all his was married, he planned on just chilling and having fun. Clicking on his profile, yeah she had taken the bait just as he hoped. He had seen her take over the slaves and made her clan bigger each day. It was her profile he liked the gothic princess in black, his colour, she claimed herself as the "Mistress of darkness" oh she could try and be his mistress, but he was going to be her master. Should he send her a message, yeah what the hell it would be fun, she if she was like she claimed.

This is the Reaper I will come and claim your soul. Sending it he waited, most would reply he had a few outrageous ones, but all were for fun. Oh so he wanted to communicate now, should she, she was so tempted, what the hell why not.

Your Mistress would never allow you to claim her soul, pressing send she waited. Laughing at what he read, Yeah his mistress as if, no one would dominate him, he was the Master of all, the god damn reaper, he replied

Your mind body and soul will be mine, as your Master I demand this. The cheeky sod as if she would give herself over so freely. Well sod him

It would take you years to get through my defences, but only days for me to get through yours. Bow down to your mistress Now!. Smirking he sat back she was interesting he gave her that, even his cock twitched at what she had said. Well let's see what she says to this

Of course mistress shall I bow down and lick your pussy lips, let my tongue slide along the folds and hit the clit. The little swine, now he had her hot and willing, why had she bothered with this conversation, sending her troops in she declared full on war, claiming him within minutes.

You are mine, now I demand you bow down to me. Seeing the damage she had done, he was pissed, it should have taken her longer to get through, fuck this he hit the off button and moved his chair back. Going in to his bedroom, the lights lowered to a warm glow, his feet sank into the cream coloured carpet, it was soft underfoot. Stopping halfway across the room, there sat his mistress, sneaking glances at him she waited, she loved how they manipulated each other on the game, yet she always won. One day Mark would realise that she was always the better of the two, when it came to the game. When it came to anything else he was her master, as usual he looked hot. Just in his sweatpants, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He walked to the end of the four poster bed and got down on his knees, waiting for his next order.

Nikki let him sit there waiting after all he had shown her many lessons over the years and she had loved every minute. The children were all asleep at 1-00am even Jess who was now 16 years old, the twins now almost 10 years, Tristan and Marcus, 8 year old Lizzy, and Nathaniel now 5years. Yep they had been busy over the years, and she wasn't stopping there. Mark was still the headmaster at the school and Nikki still his assistant, more in the bedroom now then the office.

"Mistress" she looked over her lap top attempting her best to look annoyed at him for daring to disturb her, hell she could never be mad at him. Oh the first few years they had fought, but he had always tamed her the best way he knew, his hand and her backside, each had loved the orgasms that followed,

"Reaper have you come to take my soul" his eyes moved up her legs, god he wanted them wrapped around him, he could tell she had not long come from the shower, they still had that warm silky look about them, travelling up she had her boy shorts on which covered her gorgeous ass. Up her trim stomach that was showing, under her cropped sleeveless top, her skin still tight and firm after all the children she had kindly given him. He was bloody blessed to have her and his family.

"Do you want me to take your soul Mistress"

"I would be interested to see if you could reaper. Tell me how would you steal it"

"Mistress it would be up to you how I steal it, yet steal it I will, by the end of the night you will be begging for me to take it from you" Both knew this was how the night would end, her begging him to just take her. He had more control, then she did, yet she was learning fast, at times she surprised him, with how long she could last before giving in. He did notice that she had not removed her laptop yet from her knee, so she was still not giving him the 100 percent attention, yet she was his owner and he would wait.

Nikki let him stew for another half an hour, oh he had been patient she would give him that. Closing her lap top down she put it on the side, sitting crossed legs she beckoned him to her. He crawled up the bed on all fours, the desire in his eyes, for all to see, he was having her and he was having her now. He had done what she asked and waited but no one made the reaper wait. His face in hers he licked his lips smelling the lotion she had put on, he sniffed her neck flicking his tongue out to taste it, yes just as he thought she had the honey one on, he had two flavours he loved honey and rose petal. He felt her shiver, yep like putty in his hand, fuck she shifted position, he was flat on his back with her sat on his chest. Her knees dug into his biceps, which resulted in him unable to move his arms, he waited.

Nikki enjoyed having this little bit of control over him, it was very often, but she loved it. Taking in her husbands, physic, for almost 60 years old he was still damn fuckable, his hair still long, yes he dyed it now the vain man, but he did say it was so she wouldn't go off with younger men, as if. He still toned up in his gym, and trained as though he still wrestled, at times he trained her. She leant how to protect herself as well as learning how easy it was to take him 69 whilst he did one of his wrestling moves. She was sure that wouldn't have been allowed on TV.

"I demand reaper that you please your mistress, use that wonderful long tongue of yours, your fingers and that fantastic dick to make me cum for you please Mark" The game was over, it was just them, pushing her onto her back, Mark her husband, her lover the father of her children, her children's headmaster, proceeded to take her to the heights only he knew how, by making long slow love to her.


End file.
